a unfortunet encounter
by WTfan86
Summary: Raven is a descendant of Verona. She comes to Castle Dracula expecting to be alone, but she discovers she is not, she runs into Dracula.
1. Default Chapter

Nov, 20th, 1801.

Nevra cried as she watched a man dressed in black drag her unconscious mother out the door of their cottage. She never liked this man. He would come to their house always asking her mother to live with him. He seemed to be deeply in love with her. She refused. Her mother said she had only one person to love, her little girl. She shut the door on him. Furiously, the man knocked the door down with his immortal strength. He stormed in, punched her mother in the head knocking her out, and dragged her.

A lot of men wanted to be with her, she was pretty for her age, also for the fact her husband was dead. It was only her and her mother…Verona.

The little girl watched still as the man transformed into a hideous bat like monster and flew off into the night with Verona in his grasp. She was not shocked at the monster. IT was normal for Transylvanians to see these things.

Nevra was now alone. She hid in a corner and cried. Her doll that her mother made her was clutched in her little hands. Strands of her jet black hair clung to her tears.

A woman stepped into her house hours later, she heard Nevra crying. She carefully took the little girl. She took care of her.

Nevra grew up. She married into a rich family. She had children. Her children had children. This went on and on until the present. These people were the ancestors and family of Raven.

August 12th 2004

Raven entered the castle. She thought she would feel uneasy, buy she felt more as if she was at home, but also she felt alone. The dark, empty rooms greeted her as she walked farther into the castle.

She was satisfied. After all these months of learning Romanian, and studying her family tree, she decided to see her roots, a.k.a, her ancestors. She traveled from the states all the way to Transylvania. Plus she heard the castle is in the will of her Grandfather. It belonged to her ancestor, who was married to a man named Vladslaius Dracula. He was a count.

She liked the castle. It was like the one she imagined it to be. Black bricks, lots of candles, lonely, and beautiful.

Raven liked dark things, she dressed dark all the time. She wore a black skirt that was a few inches above her knees, a corset top with lots of beads on it, knee high boots that tied all the way up, and a black trench coat.

The echoes from her heels rang in the hall. She came to the end. A large stairway was in front of her. She went all the way down to the 2nd level. She kept walking.

"Hello" she called. No reply. Her grandfather had been right, the castle must have been vacant for years.

"Who are you?" It was a mans voice. She turned around. A man with the same hair color as her in a black outfit stood before her. He looked like he was dressed from the past.

"Who are you?" She couldn't quite understand him, his accent was heavy, but he was speaking Romanian.

"Piteti sa vorbeti may inset?" She asked him to speak more slowly.

"Cum Va numeti?" He asked her for her name.."

"Nemele meu este Raven." She told him her name was Raven.

"Vorbeti Engezeste?, Din Pacate , vorbesc numai, putin romeneste." She asked him if he spoke English due to the fact she only spoke a little Romanian.

"Yes, I speak English, why are you here?" She walked nearer to him. She felt annoyed with the way he looked her up and down.

"The question is, why are you here? I am here to see this castle, whether or not to take it." She looked around. "I like what I see so far.

"Are you going mad, girl, this is my home!"

"No sir, this home belonged to my Great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother Verona and her husband. I don't see why you're here." The man's face turned pale.

"What is wrong, Sir?"

"I know who you are talking about." She asked him his name.

"I am Count Vladslaius Dracula." Her jaw fell down in shock. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. He let her hand go. Her arm fell to her side. She stood there dumbfounded. She went a few paces back.

"This cant be, that was who she was married to."

"I live forever my dear, but I do not see how she could have a desend-" He remembered that day when he forcefully took her from her house. That little girl must have been her child. She was twenty four after all.

He shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Back to your name though, if you were him, you'd be like a vampire, or something that lived forever, this was over 200 years ago, you don't look old, maybe 40 something but…" Dracula gave her a dirty look when she analyzed how he looked according to his age.

"I am 589 years old." Raven laughed.

"Yeah, and I lost all my excess weight eating Crispy Cream donuts."

"What are those," he asked her. She shook her head in frustration.

"Look, why don't you go back to where ever you came from-" she walked nearer to him and stopped when she was inches away from him. Then she continued.

"Or better yet, go to the nearest insane asylum and register yourself. You are one weird dude." She put her hand in her pocket opening her knife up. She wasn't sure what he would do next. He was smiling inside. He admired her boldness. She must have not knew who he was.

"I am serious, I am a vampire." Raven folded her arms and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was dealing with this.

"Prove it." Dracula smiled.

"Very well." He transformed into a hideous bat monster and stood in front of her. Raven nearly fainted from shock. He went back to his usual form.

"Need anymore proof?" He laughed. She was speechless.


	2. Well, if you say so

Raven shivered as she awoke, the cold stone underneath her, chilling her to the bone. She remembered the monster, which made her quickly jump up, looking around. Nowhere in sight…

"_What in hell?" _Remembering her knife, she patted her right pocket on her skirt.

"_Oh…crap. Where is it_?" Frantically, pacing the floor, focusing as best as she could in the dimly lit candle light. Something irked her…she didn't light these candles_._

Instincts told her there was not the only being in this room.

"Hello… is anyone there?" She called out to the no name being, hiding somewhere. Someone had to be here, she felt it.

"If you have a weapon, you really should keep a better grasp on it, my girl." It was that voice again from earlier. She wanted to run, but her feet seemed to physically and mentally cement her to the ground.

"Show yourself," was all she managed to say, trying to keep her voice sounding stable as bad as her whole body seemed to be trembling. She closed her eyes, a tactic she often did in bad situations.

When she opened them, she saw him again; the long haired man cladded in black from earlier, holding out her knife, now closed to her. She grabbed it, placing it in her pocket, struggling to find the words.

She did her best to remember the events that just transpired, what she saw before passing out. What he became. Was it all a dream?

"What are you exactly?" After that, she took in a deep breath, amazed she could say anything at all.

He smiled, patting her playfully on her cheek.

"Your worst nightmare, my little lovely." All she could do was nod, her eyes open wide.

"I…I will be leaving now, I think I overstayed my…well, wouldn't call it a welcome exactly," she stated. Turning around, she felt a hand grasp her firmly, but to not strong, on her shoulder.

"No, stay, I could use the…company. It's been so long," he requested. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Um…Sir," she felt so awkward at the moment.

"Yes, my girl?"

"Why..um, can't seem to find the words," she trailed off.

"Come on now…I don't bite," he said sarcastically.

"Hehehe, let's hope so," she said nervously.

"Mine as well, you came out all the way here, make it worth your while." She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well…if you insist, I guess, I did come out here for an adventure," she said. _"And here it is, standing before me. _

He clasped his hands and smiled.

"Good! Let me show you your room, then…I'm assuming you are a human being and need to eat, the dining room and kitchen afterword's."

Raven raised a brow at her host's strange statement.


End file.
